A symphony of frost and flame
by Paragor
Summary: Only days after the phoenix king was defeated, tragedy strikes the group of friends. Recalling the events that lead up to the tragedy, Aang for the most part tells this story from his point of view with a few exceptions. Suspenseful, dramatic and tragic, this is also a romantic story in a way. Rating may change in the future, but for now its K.


Legend: * At the beginning signifies the beginning of a flashback. * At the end,

obviously signifies the end of said flashback.

When inside a * the ( ) signs show that someone in the present is

talking but the flashback is still going. Basically it means someones

talking in the background.

**The ****Beginning**

Raindrops fell silently in a drizzle on the window. Grey clouds streaked the night sky, adding a sense of dread and mourning. The boy looked to the woman laying their in front of him. He smiled to himself. Remembering the day he first met her. Trapped in the ice, it was all one big dream really. He slowly recalled his journey, the quest to learn all four elements. The conclusion to the hundred-year war. The defeat of the phoenix king.

"I couldn't have done it without you Katara." There was a tone of regret in Aang's voice as he began to relive the events of the past week.

*"Aang, will you stay here for a while?" The former prince, now the fire lord asked. It has been a day now since his father was defeated. He wanted the avatar to stay just one more day, if only to procrastinate the long and tireless task ahead of him. He knew amending the relations with the other three kingdoms would be a difficult one. And having his new friends by his side would help him take that first step. Though he would never admit that to anyone.

"I don't know if we can Zuko. I mean, there's a lot we have to do. There is still people to help." Katara steadily walked next to the fire lord. Stopping shortly in front of him. "And besides, shouldn't you be getting to work? Fiiireelord?" She couldn't hold back a slight giggle as she took a long bow. Small chuckles escaped the group of friends.

Zuko, face flushed, cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, yes I should really be getting back to it anyway." Zuko couldn't help it. His voice cracked. An eruption of laughter filled the air around the friends. Embarrassment passing Zuko found himself joining the laughter." (Aang. Aang! Hey, you okay?) *

Aang snapped back to reality. Sokka's hand was resting on his shoulder. "Zuko's here." Aang looked back at Katara, gently brushing her cheek with his hand. He expected her to stir, but she didn't. Not a single movement. They walked out of the dimly lit room, to meet the fire lord. He looked sullen and tired. As is noticing their gazes he spoke quietly. "Moving halfway across the nation in such a short was no small task." They sat.

Tears began to fall quietly to the ground. Sokka began to sob, trying to hold back his tears. Zuko took a deep breath, preparing his words carefully. "I couldn't get to you fast enough." Sokka slowly looked over to his friend. Wiping his eyes. Zuko returned the heavy hearted look. He continued. "When I first heard about the assassins I immediately left for you. But I just weren't fast enough." The cold night air began to crackle and warm as Zuko's anger welled up inside of him. He stood. As his anger boiled inside him, he lashed out, punching the air. A blast of blue and white flames erupted and struck the night. As if in response to his attack, the rain stopped. Sokka stood to console Zuko.

"Its okay Zuko. There was no way you could have got to us in time. We were moving to fast." Zuko didn't move. He couldn't. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel responsible.

As if reading his mind Aang spoke up. "Your not the only one who feels responsible Zuko. But I could have at least done something different! If I had than maybe... Maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way."

Zuko sat back down. He looked at the ground. "I just can't believe shes gone." The image of Katara mockingly bowing flashed in his mind. He couldn't help but smile. "Aang..." He said.

The air bender looked over to him. "Tell me how it happened." Zuko said. "How. Did. She. Die?"


End file.
